


Who wants to live forever

by MissDreamer



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Jealousy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:30:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDreamer/pseuds/MissDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy is feeling Lonely while Adam's on tour with Queen .He Tries to deal with it but suddenly he faces something that he was always afraid of ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who wants to live forever

 

Tommy  was lying on the couch checking his twitter .Took a glance at the clock.  _Fuckfuckfuckfuck! 2 P.M ? why the fuckin time is passing like a bitch?_

He bit his lip and buried his head in the pillow.

Yeah he was waiting so impatiently for him . It has been 8 days since Adam left him for his Tour with Queen and Rocked the stage and today Adam was coming back to Los Angles for his 9th performance with Queen at the Forum. He was coming back to Tommy after more than a week . Tommy could go to the airport but he didn’t want to be a stalker at that busy moments of Adam’s.

Tommy couldn’t bear being this long away from him so during the past week instead of hanging out with Ashley , Brian , Sutan or even liz!from the first night He would sit in front of his laptop checking the  stream sites to watch Adam’s performance live, waiting for the show to begin, his heart pounding in his chest when Adam walked to the stage looking breathtaking  with his black tight leather pants and leather jacket which was embellished with glitter gold pieces .you’re such a mother fucker Adam !making me miss you from the very first day away from you. I’m so pathetic . His eyes locked to the screen watching his baby boy making the whole audience scream with his incredible angelic voice .

Tommy opened his eyes slowly and tried to reach his cell phone . He got it and pressed the upper button .  _Hell yeah! 4 o clock ! Time to go !_

The show would start at 7 but Tommy had planned to get there earlier to have some time alone with Adam. He got up ,stretching his body hearing his cell phone buzzing on the table . It was Sutan.

-Hey Baby! ready for the reunion with your lover?

-shut up Sutan ! It’s been only 8 days not a fuckin year! What the hell?!

\- easy boy ! now I’m so certain you’ve been missing him to death every single minute! Haha!

\- Yes fucker ! you know me too damn well ! what can I say though?

\- You’re my baby !

\- Be ready I’ll fetch you in half an hour. Gotta get ready for my loverrrrr!

-Good boy , fine.

-See ya

-Muaaaaah , bye

Tommy ran to the shower and after five minutes wrapped himself in a towel and got out of the bathroom .

He had chosen what to wear before . His black Zara jeans and long sleeve black shirt . He stood in front of the mirror checking himself out .It was one one of those times that he had kind of facial hair . He went to the drawer and looked for his black eyeliner. This was something he was perfect at besides playing guitar ! He made up his eye so professionally and looked at himself again in the mirror.

_Fuck yeah! Here I come Mr Lambert._

He got his keys and cell phone and got of the house .

Sitting and starting the car, he look at himself in the front mirror .He realized that anxiety was so obvious in his face. He was nervous like a teenage girl having her first date and worried about what was going to happen.

It was about 10 minutes to Sutan's and on the way Tommy Tried to distract himself listening and singing with "OH ME " by Nirvana .

By the time Tommy got in front of Sutan's house ,Sutan jumped into the car hugging Tommy hard that Tommy could barely move finally he let tommy free " Hey gorgeous! Sorry for squeezing I missed you so much " He said.

Tommy pressed a kiss at Sutan's forhead: "Yeah man me too !"

Tommy tapped Sutan on his shoulder and started the car directing to The Forum , where the show was due to take place. On their way Sutan wasn't quiet at all.

-   Look at you TJ ! you look so beautiful like an angel .

-  Thanks baby ! but you must be fuckin kiddin right? I haven't even shaved !

-  Uh Uh! You're insulting your lady Raja kitty , I'm an expert in beauty stuff don’t you dare to deny it!

- I'm sorry Sutan . Sorry For every thing . I was being so shitty during this week .

-  Oh honey ! I love you and I understand your situation right know !

And he kissed Tommy on the chick.

-  I don’t deserve this man …all your kindness …you're such a real friend to me.

-  Stop this shit Tommy ! think of what you love birds are going to do when you see each other? Huh?

- You bastard…

And they both burst into laugh .

It was almost 4:50 when They arrived at the Forum and parked the car in the VIP lot.

Tommy was nervous like a motherfucker and Sutan was the one who would read Tommy's heart at that moment.

Sutan was going to his seat in VIP section to hang out a little with Scarlett and Lee .He kissed Tommy's forehead and left him.

Tommy slowly walked to the  got to the backstage where was so crowded and full of dressers ,workers, hairdressers ,backstage operators and Adam!

Adam was talking to a middle aged woman  when his eyes caught Tommy who was shyly wandering around the room looking for him .A beautiful smile appeared on his face and he went after Tommy .He tapped Tommy from the back , Tommy jumped from the touch and turned around seeing Adam glamorous with his makeup.

-Jesus Christ Adam !!!

Adam laughed hard and hugged him “Hey glitter baby” whispering in his ear.

Tommy closed his eyes and let him self burry in Adams embrace :” I missed you… I missed you so much” _Fuck , Adam I want you now ! want you!_

Adam smiled and broke the hug smiling . He knew that he shouldn’t act weird in front of the people in that room so that they would get suspected on Adam and Tommy’s affair and also he knew that this wasn’t enough , a hug wasn’t enough for them after being more than a week away . “ Let’s go to my dressing room , There, we can talk more! Alone ! “ he winked at Tommy.

Tommy smiled and followed Adam to a big room full of dresses ,shoes , make up stuff and also in the corner there were Adam’s stuff and dresses that Tommy recognized immediately.

Once they reached the dressing room Adam closed the door behind he pushed Tommy ,pressed him to the wall and locked his mouth on Tommy’s.  

sliding his tongue against Tommy’s, licking at Tommy’s bottom lip, giving as good as he was getting. Tommy moaned to the kiss and They pulled back to take a breath from the harsh kiss. Adam looked at Tommy .His brown eyes were practically black now with…desire? His lips were reddened, swollen and wet already from Adam’s rough kiss.

“ I missed you too baby “ Adam said with despair.

“you did?I thought you were too busy to think about me.” Tommy whispered .Adam pressed his body completely to Tommy’s that Tommy could barely move. “what the fuck Tommy? I’m never busy for you ,never!”

Adam put his hand on Tommy’s hip “and why didn’t you call me? Adam said with a bit anger in his voice looking into Tommy’s shining brown eyes.

Tommy bit his lip and turned his look down from Adam. Because I didn’t want to be your stalker, because I was afraid you were busy and I would interrupt you…

Adam put his hand under Tommy’s jaw and pulled his head up so that he could directly gaze into his eyes. “I love you baby ”and he started kissing Tommy again sliding his hands all down to Tommy’s hips and thighs ,Tommy melted into the sweet kiss of his lover and let Adam take control.

Adam continued kissing Tommy’s ears and jaw and sliding his hand on Tommy’s thighs and then put his hands between Tommy’s legs and reached Tommy’s cock started to rub it through Tommy’s pants.

Tommy moaned and put his hand on Adam’s trying to stop him.

“Adam ! baby ! please ! Tommy Took a deep breath from the rough kiss.

“What?”Adam said not stopping what he was doing.

“Here’s not the place ! not the time” Tommy said looking into Adam’s crystal blue eyes which were screaming with desire and Tommy also wanted this so badly , he’d waited for this more than a week and now he was with him and touching him and kissing him nonstop why would he resist?

“want you baby ! now! Please!” Adam uttered pressing Tommy against his body again.

Tommy pressed a quick kiss to Adam’s lips then brushed his hands on Adam’s chicks and traced Adam’s bottom lip with his thumb thinking that it was a bad idea to fool around at that time , in that place which every minute somebody could suddenly come into the room with out knocking . “Hey, baby boy! Look at me ! you have to go on stage less 2 hours , you’ve got more important things to do ”

He took Adam’s hand pulling him to the couch across the room and forcing him to sit. Tommy sat besides Adam placing Adam’s head on his shoulder holding Adam’s hand in his.

“you gotta relax now baby boy” Tommy whispered in Adam’s ear.

_ you know what?

\- What?

\-  I think tonight is going to be my best performance with Queen.

\-  And why is that?

Adam turned to Tommy , sliding his fingers along the smooth, pale skin of Tommy’s neck .”coz I can see you among the audience , look into your eyes and sing for you …”

Tommy’s heartbeat accelerate, his chicks blushing and his and his stomach responding immediately, growling a little at Adam’s lovely words.  Jesus Adam ! your melting me right now …fuck fuck fuck it’s too much.

Tommy opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He was just looking at Adam’s beautiful blue eyes. He could do that forever . Watch his baby boy making love words towards him.

Tommy winked at Adam and hugged him pressing his head to Adam’s chest .This was one of Tommy’s most favorite positions to burry himself in Adam’s strong arms and feel himself in heaven.

“Love of my life, you hurt me, You broken my heart and now you leave me…  “ Adam started to sing Love Of my life by Queen to Tommy gesturing and pointing at him and they were both laughing .

“Love of my life can't you see, Bring it back, bring it back,  
Don't take it away from me, because you don't know, what it means to meeeeeeeeeeeee...” He kissed Tommy’s upper lip licking it that made Tommy moan to the kiss.

A knock on the door parted them from each other pretending that they were just talking.

“come in “ Adam shouted.

A handsome young man walked in . He was tall with blond hair wearing tight blue jeans and a white T shirt .

“ sorry for interruption dude! , Do you mind …” young man said.

Adam got up and walked to the man’s direction  , smiling . “ What the fuck  Rufus ! you look stunning man !

“ Oh thanks Sexy” He uttered and winked sweetly at Adam .

Tommy scowled obviously feeling jealousy inside him with Adam’s first few words with that guy.  _Fuck ! Rufus fucking Taylor huh? He’s gonna be with Adam for one fuckin month ?! shit he’s hot and I hate that mother fucker…_

Adam’s words brought Tommy to the present .” Rufus ! I’d like you to meet my pretty kitty and glitter baby Tommy.”

Rufus moved closer to Tommy to shake hands .” Tommy ! This is Rufus ! Mr.Roger Taylor’s gorgeous son.

_Fuck! I  can see he’s gorgeous!_

Tommy shook hand with Rufus “ hey man! How’re you doin?” Tommy said trying to smile.

Rufus tapped Tommy on the shoulder “ well , well , Mr. 10th best bassist in the world is here , nice to meet you man “ he said with a cute smile on his face.

“ who can’t be awesome by working besides Adam huh?” he continued.

_Fucker !_

Adam laughed hard and tapped Rufus ass .

“ Dude! time to go, have to check a few things , move your ass bud , change your clothes” Rufus said.

“ oh, sure” Adam took a look at the clock .

Tommy stood up and approached Rufus handed him his cell phone .” could you take a picture of us Rufus before I go?” Tommy Uttered with a forceful smile.

“Sure dude!” He got the cell phone and waited for them.

Tommy went besides Adam and their put their hands on each others shoulder .

“ready pretties? “

“ fuck haters baby” Adam whispered in Tommy’s ear and showed his fuck finger for to the camera.

Adam nodded to Rufus and he captured the photo.

“ Thanks man! “ Tommy said to Rufus  and Rufus smiled and winked .

Adam went to his dresses and changed his clothes , wearing his black pants and leather Jacket  and his favorite black boots.

Tommy looked amazed as he was gazing at Adam so unconsciously and made Adam curios .”what?” Adam asked.

“Huh… mmm… nothing …well …you know ! you look gorgeous!” Tommy said with confusion and  turned  to Adam “well, I think I should go baby” looking straight at Adam’s eyes and suddenly he locked his lips into Adam’s sliding his tongue into Adam’s mouth.  _See fucker ! he’s mine ! he’s all mine!_

Adam’s eyes widened by Tommy’s immediate action . Tommy wasn't supposed to kiss Adam in front of Rufus or anybody else but he had to . He had to prove something to Rufus , That Adam was his , and he shouldn't flirt with anybody except Tommy.

“ wooooooooooooooooow” Rufus screamed surprisingly ."Back to old days !!!"

Adam broke the kiss still shocked looking extremely surprised at Tommy .

Adam didn't say anything about Rufus’s reaction and pretended that nothing had happened.

“bye baby boy” Tommy uttered .” Bye Rufus ! nice to meet you man “ and he went out the door heading to The seats of VIP section not regretting the kiss. He saw the Hall was full of excited fans and audience .

Sutan was waving hand for him so that he could see him. Tommy saw Sutan , smiled and ran to Sutan’s direction. After greeting with Scarlet and Lee he sat besides Sutan.

“somebody’s in a good mood!” sutan said to Tommy and giggled .

“ hell yeah! I had some time with my lover , ALONE ! “Tommy laughed.”

-  You fucker tell me what happened!

-  He kinda wanted to fuck me in the dressing room!

“ Not surprised at all” Sutan grinned . “ But why wanted ? you mean you didn't ? I thought you did! You were walking kinda wide now like you’ve a pain in your ass !” Sutan laughed hard and Tommy joined him poking his arm.

“shut up asshole!” Tommy’s smile faded on his face “ I've feel another kinda pain in my ass” Tommy continued .

-what’s wrong honey ? tell me…

_There is this.. this guy …

-what????Adam’s got a guy??

-No , no! This guy ... Rufus ! Roger’s son. He’s in the band…He came into the room after we were kissing and… he…

-He what???

“He acted like…” Tommy choked out “ He made me jealous as hell”

“wow baby , That’s ok . Don’t get mad at Rufus , He’s just Adam’s friend and colleague during this tour” Sutan kissed Tommy’s lip quickly.

“ I don’t know , maybe I’m over sensitive but I feel like shit when Adam flirts with other guys…It burns me … He’s mine” Tommy uttered.

“ of course he’s yours honey ! you are going to  give birth to his babies “ Sutan giggled. “hell yeah “ Tommy shrugged with disappointment in his voice. Sutan hugged him close “ baby forget that shitty thoughts now Adam loves you  and you fucking know that . The show’s about to start ! “ He whispered in his ear.

 

The audience began to scream when Brian and Roger came along.At that time Tommy saw Adam walked on  the stage and Adam was like he was looking for some body among the audience when he found Tommy and his friends Sutan began to wave and blow kisses to Adam but Tommy just gazed at him, his heart nearly stopped in his chest as Adam was directly looking into his eyes .

Adam was distracted by Roger beginning to play the drums so he turned to Roger and relieved Tommy from pressure he was bearing.

_I love you baby ! Love you love you love you! Fuck  your gaze tears me apart!_

The show began officially and Adam started to rock the stage with every song .First of all with “Now I’m here ” Adam shook the whole hall .

It was  “Another one bites the dust “ that he brought extreme joy to every single audience , no body could help dancing with the song.

Then “Somebody to love “ and “Radio gaga” and “Under pressure” which Adam started being so playful  and sexy and as Tommy was watching Tommy felt a twist in his stomach while Adam was dancing and singing so passionately.

With the song “killer Queen” Adam became like a princess lying on the sofa drinking Champagne and singing while Brian came and sit besides him and continued his guitar play.

After a few songs it was “ Who wants to live forever “ which made Tommy’s heart start to pound a frenetic rhythm in his chest , Adam began to sing so passionately and emotionally singing the word to Tommy looking at him straight through the audience “But touch my tears with your lips , Touch my world with your fingertips…” Tommy felt his heartbeat like a hammer smashing his heart and he was preventing himself from crying as he was trying to capture the tears in his eye. Adam baby I’ll live forever for you , I’ll die forever for you , I die for you  Adam …And he felt his warm tears falling down to his chicks , he wipe them quickly so that nobody could understand how emotional Tommy could get by Adam singing a love song in front  of Tommy ,for Tommy , Looking straight at Tommy …

 “And we can have forever, And we can love forever, forever is our today …” Adam continued and Tommy was feeling like he never wanted that moments to end ,Adam’s beautiful voice echoing in his ear .

After the last song “we are the champions” the audience all stood up and applauded Adam and the band for almost 1 minute and Tommy wasn’t an exception he was clapping for his baby boy as much as he enjoyed Adam’s angelic voice . Then Adam and the band bowed to the audience and blew kisses to them and left for backstage .

“Wow ! Honey  your baby boy is a real fuckin rock star !” Sutan shouted that Tommy could hear him through the noise of the crowd.

“ I’m so proud of him! “Tommy said

“ So are we! “ Scarlet uttered from the right side of Sutan “ you’re coming with us Raja? Lee and I can give you a ride to home and we can have a drink before?” she said to Sutan.

“Yayyyyyy! I’d love to “ and he kissed Scarlett’s chick and turned back to Tommy “Tommy! I’m going back home with Lee and Scarlett ! don’t worry about me !Have fun with your baby boy and don’t think about the fucking Rufus” he winked at Tommy and gave him a friendly hug . Tommy said Good bye to three of them and headed to the backstage again. He showed the security guard his VIP card and walked to the Adam’s dressing room. He knocked at the door , nobody answered because it seemed so crowded and nobody could probably hear him so he opened the door and saw Adam ,Rufus .Adam and Rufus were laughing hard as Rufus was trying to take off Adam’s tight pants which was sticked to his legs.

_Fuck!!!  what the fuck…_

As Adam saw Tommy he let go of his pants “ hey pretty kitty! “ he smiled.

Tommy tried to pretend that nothing was bothering him but inside he was burning because the ways Rufus was acting was something beyond a normal friendship which was formed only 2 weeks ago.

“Hey guys ! “ Tommy said in a low voice as Rufus winked at him and succeeded to take Adam’s pants off his legs. Adam moved towards Tommy pant less gave him a kiss on the chick . “This leather pants make me crazy every time after the show “ Adam said cheerfully.

Tommy walked to the couch and sat on it playing with his cell phone in his hands.”Awesome performance dude, you fuckin rocked!” Tommy uttered not looking at Adam, Suddenly he remembered the moment that Adam was singing for him less than an hour ago. It was beyond the things that Tommy would think Adam would do for him on the stage. But Adam was so careful indeed that nobody would notice what he was doing and who was he singing to. I’m a piece of shit… asshole …fucker…

“You’re coming home tonight right”? Tommy said while Adam was wearing his jean shorts. He knew the difference between “you’re coming home “and “you’re going home “. His sentence made Rufus gaze at Adam in order to know what would be the answer.

Adam paused for a while and looked at Tommy "Sure glitter baby! He winked at Tommy with a smile on his face.

Rufus stood up tapping on Adam's back "Home sweet home dude! Go get fully rested, tomorrow's the day of rock and roll and fuckin Vegas man!"

Adam gave Rufus a hug "Hell yeah!"

All Tommy was doing was gazing at Adam admiring all his beauty and his freckles .Adam  walked towards Tommy “ I’m ready baby just gotta say goodbye to Brian and Roger “

“Sure , fine , I’ll be waiting here !” Tommy smiled and stood up stretching him body. Adam walked out of the door and Rufus followed him while waving at Tommy and saying goodbye.

Tommy was alone in the room looking at himself in the huge mirror in front of him , his eye liner had been scattered under his eyed and his hair was fully disheveled .He saw Adam’s suitcase in the corner of the room when Adam came in again “Let’s go home baby “

Tommy took Adam’s suitcase and Adam went to his stage clothes which were perfectly packed and took them . He kissed Tommy’s head and they both walked along to the exit door. No fans on their way as they were passing through the VIP lot and Tommy would thank God to that , he wasn’t in the mood.

In the car there was not too much talk as Adam leant his head to the back seat and tried to relax.

“Rufus is a cool guy “Tommy uttered watching Adam secretly.

“Oh yeah he is an awesome talented mother fucker! From the first days I hung out with him sometimes and found out he’s an incredible musician”

Adam said in a low voice.  _Huh! I hope that fucker would be satisfied by just hang outs!_

“I’m sure he is baby!”Tommy said Holding Adam’s hand.

They arrived at home after 15 minutes…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
